Faith and Love Forever
by FantasyLoveFiction
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after?
1. Prolouge 1

**Prolouge1: **_Passions Episode 2230 August 6, 2008 (part)_

"Would everyone mind if we had a…a moment alone," asked Ethan.

Silence in the room as everyone walked away to let Ethan and Theresa talk.

Nudging on Gwen's arm "You should nip that in the butt right now," said Rebecca

"Oh just let him get her out of his system," said Gwen shaking her head as she looked at Ethan and Theresa.

Gently taking Theresa's face in his hands, Ethan looks deeply into the eyes of his love. "I don't like to see you cry," said Ethan as he brought his hands down to take hers in his.

"Well lucky for you you aren't going to have to anymore," said Theresa with tears in her eyes.

Ethan reaches up with his left hand to caress her face. Closing his eyes he takes a breath. "It's not fair I know. I just got you back. Now I'm going to lose you all over again."

"Well… I love you. I really don't know…know what else to say because my dreams have just died," said Theresa as she broke down even more.

"Shhhhh," said Ethan as he took her face into his hands and brought her closer to his to kiss the top of her head. After kissing her on the top of her head Ethan pulled back to look at his love. Slowly he brought his hands down her face, to her shoulders, and onto her arms just to keep contact till he had to let go.

In the distance, Rebecca and Gwen looked at the two lovers with distaste.

Up in the church Kay held a small red cone above Tabitha's heart. A beating sound thumped in church. Eve walked stepped closer to Tabitha.

"That's not possible," said Tabitha as Kay smiled and brought the red cone down. "I don't have a heartbeat."

"Well I've never heard of a stronger one," said Eve Russell.

"See. You've changed," said Kay. "Goodness and love have made you almost human!"

"Oh No No! Never," denied Tabitha.

"Don't reject the human condition Tabitha," said Miguel. "Embrace it. With all of its gifts. Especially its greatest one."

"Get baptized," urged Kay.

"Save Harmony," said Julian Crane.

"I don't know what to say," said Tabitha.

"Please," thought Endora.

"Ooh sweet pea," said Tabitha.

"If you get baptized you'll be with me forever," thought Endora.

"This is Endora's dream," said Kay.

Looking at her loving daughter Tabitha, she began to walk towards Endora. "Is it," asked Tabitha. Kneeling down to hold her daughters hands and look her in the eyes Tabitha asked, "Is this your dream?" "Is this what you want Tabitha to do?" Endora smiled and nodded her head.

Tabitha closed her eyes and then looked at her daughter, "Alright. I will do it for you. I'll do it for you Endora." Confirming to what she just said Tabitha nodded her head in shock and love for what she was going to do. "I…I will..I will get baptized," smiled Tabitha as she looked back at her daughter. Turning away from her daughter to look in the distance she took a deep breath.

Back in the basement in the church, Rebecca and Gwen continue to watch Ethan talk to Theresa. Oh how much Gwen hated Theresa.

In the background Ivy and Sam walk behind Gwen and Rebecca to approach Sheridan and everyone else watching Ethan and Theresa say their goodbyes.

"Is there no hope for us," asked Theresa as Ethan touched her hair with his left hand. Theresa looked up at Ethan and said, "Ever?"

"God honey, I don't see how." Said Ethan.

"If Gwen…hadn't.. ugh…" started Ethan as Theresa continued to play with the flower on his tux.

"You know what," interrupted Theresa. "If this is going to be like the last time we talk to one another… I don't really wanna talk about Gwen." Theresa then tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes that seemed to never stop. Taking a breath and trying to be strong she asks Ethan, "How am I just supposed to you know give up hope for a life with you?" "You know when I was in Mexico… When I thought I was going to die…I just thought about…one day we would be together. And that is what gave me the strength to go on."

Ethan nodded his head. "I know… when I thought you died, said Ethan as he looked into her eyes. "Big piece of me died in side. I'm only half the man right now without you."

"We just wasted so many years. And it's my fault." Said Theresa.

"Whoo whoo no don't you talk about blame."

"You know what… I should have just been honest with you when I first found out that you were Sam Bennett's son," stated Theresa as continued to break down with each word she said. For the end of time she would always regret not telling him the truth right away. That one lie started the chain reaction to the unfortunate actions she had later caused. No matter how much she wished she could go back and change it she couldn't. "Instead I should have just been straight with you. I should have come straight to you with the news"

"You thought you did the right thing," said Ethan. "You knew how much it meant to me to be a Crane." "And I should have realized that every little thing you did for me," said Ethan as he brought his head down to make eye contact with his beloved. "You did because you loved me. That is not a crime."

"I do love you," cried Theresa. She meant this with every fiber of her being. "And I promise you I always will!"

"No matter where you are… our hearts are going to be one," stated Ethan. "You hear me," asked Ethan.

Crying and trying to smile as best as she could Theresa nodded her head. Ethan then moved her head to his lips.

In the distance Rebecca and Gwen looked at the two in disgust.

"Ugh… Cut this off and make it snappy!" said Rebecca.

Gwen agreed. This was going on far enough. "Ethan we do have a plane to catch."

Ivy quickly walked over to Gwen holding her right hand up in a stop gesture. "Just leave my son alone!"

Gwen and Rebecca stared at Ivy in shock.

"You have got to be kidding," said Gwen. "You of all people! Now…Now you're going to take Theresa's side?"

"I want my son to be happy Gwen," said Ivy. Gesturing towards Ethan and Theresa Ivy says, " Look at them. Look at them." "Can you make him feel like that," asked Ivy. "Do you think you can ever make him happy," questioned Ivy.

Gwen points to herself in shock and says to Ivy, " Do I think I can make Ethan happy?" With determination Gwen tells Ivy, "You bet I can." Then she nudges Ivy to the side to walk over to the sickly twisted love birds. Ethan was hers and there was no way that she was going to let Theresa have him for any second longer.

"Okay," said Gwen as she stood next to Ethan and Theresa holding hands. Ethan looked up at Gwen. "This is now enough," said Gwen as she moved her hands to make Ethan move away from Theresa.

"Gwen please," gestured Ethan.

"No absolutely not," stated Gwen.

"This is absolutely enough," said Gwen as she turned to Theresa.

"Now," said Gwen as she made her voice louder to make sure that Theresa got this message. "Stay away from my husband. You enough."

Then Gwen turned to Ethan who stepped back from Gwen to gain composure and wipe away his tear. "We have a honeymoon to go on," stated Gwen.

Ethan looked at Gwen then Ethan looked at Theresa. It was painful. He didn't want to leave Theresa. But he was a man of his word. No matter how much he loved Theresa he was recommitted to Gwen. He would be forever separated from his soul mate…forever.

….

"Look you are embarrassing yourself," said Gwen to Theresa. "Ethan is my husband."

"Well he wants to be with me."

"Theresa we are leaving," said Gwen. "My husband and I are leaving." Gwen then walks around Ethan and begins to walk to the door. Seeing Ethan not moving she takes his arm and beings nudging and pulling him towards the door.

Ethan feels that he is being pulled towards the door, he looks away from Theresa. Then he feels Gwen hold his hand as he is being led towards the door. Then he feels Gwen's hand leave his as she stops at the door. He walks around and begins to open the door.

Feeling the urge to get her last word in, Gwen turns around to look at everyone in the room. "So its just fine and okay for all of you to find your true loves…but…but not me right? I happen to love Ethan and we are married."

In disbelief and wonder everyone looks at Gwen.

"You may have said the words…but this marriage is a joke," said Pilar as she held her daughters hand.

"Pilar you have got to be kidding me. Okay. You and your family call yourselves good Catholics… but when push comes to shove you want Ethan to turn back on his marriage to me. Just so Theresa can have her own way!"

"Gwen honey!" said Esme. "You're just a bitch. Clean and simple. And everyone one else in this room knows it."

"No. No I'm not," denied Gwen.

"And all's fair in love and war," stated Gwen. "And this love has been a war for years. And I finally won. Ethan is my husband."

Ethan could no longer take it. Gwen was embarrassing herself and gloating too much. It already hurt enough, so Ethan walks in front of Gwen to talk to her.

"I want you to take it easy…okay," said Ethan. "Now you are embarrassing yourself."

"No I am not," said Gwen.

"Okay. I just want to leave with my husband. And go on our honeymoon."

Ethan closed his eyes. Yes he had recommitted to Gwen. He couldn't leave her. But he would forever love Theresa. He didn't even want to think or go on this honeymoon right now. Opening his eyes he looks at his wife Gwen. Then he turns towards Theresa.

"No. Please don't go," begs Theresa as she begins to walk towards Ethan.

"Please," said Theresa quietly because her heart is breaking even more. Taking another step she is halted by her brother Luis as he takes her hand to comfort her and help her through this. Pilar begins to walk forward to hold her as well. "Don't leave me…for her... please." Continued Theresa. She could feel her body going weak. "Don't do this," Theresa wept quietly. "Ethan… please," said Theresa as her heart broke and felt empty.

Ethan continued to look at Theresa. How was he going to live without her? He wanted to stay with her but he had to stay with Gwen.

Up in the church Julian holds Eve as they smile and watch Miguel and Kay hug Tabitha. Endora smiling all the while, as she watches all the love for Tabitha-her mom.

"You won't regret this Tabitha," said Miguel as he pulls away from the hug.

"Oh I regret it already," said Tabitha. "Leave me give. Give! Give! Get your hands off me. All this touchy feelie nonsense is working my last nerve."

"Yea we better get this over with before she changes her mind," said Kay.

"And before Father Lonigan gets here…" adds Eve.

"Oh watch this!" says Kay as she gets Miguel's attention.

"Wha..What," asks Miguel smiling.

"I'm going to get Father Lonigan," said Kay as she looks towards the door and closes her eyes. "I'm going to bring him up right now."

Realizing Kay was going to use her magic Tabitha says, "Oh no! Kay! Kay! Couldn't we just call him please?!"

Kay then snaps her fingers making gold dust fly from her fingers. Kay watches in wonder to Kay's magic.

….

In the basement Esme is caught in Kay's magic and disappears.

Fancy looks to right shoulder and notices her best friend Esme has disappeared. Looking up and down Fancy becomes confused. "Ugh Esme? Ugh where did she go?"

…

Esme then pops in the middle of everyone up in the church. "Ooh! Thank God. You should see whats going down there. It is beyond dreary," says Esme.

"Oh no…" says Kay embarrassed.

"Oh Kay. Will you ever get your magic under control," asks Tabitha.

In the distance outside the window they can hear Mount Harmony explode. Julian and Eve go to investigate the damage.

"Oooh… Alright. If Tabitha's baptism is going to work…we are going to have to do it fast. The lava is right outside the building," says Eve as Julian continues to scan the lava's location.

"Ooooooooohh! Is that why it's getting so hot in here," asks drunk Esme as she walks to sit down.

Back in the basement Luis and Pilar continue to hold up Theresa who they feel will collapse once Ethan walks out the door.

"Don't leave me Ethan," pleads desperate Theresa.

"Ugh will someone please just shut her up," asks irritated Rebecca.

"Ethan just ignore her," says Gwen.

"I can't Gwen. She's breaking my heart." Said Ethan.

"It's okay mija," says Pilar as she pat's her daughters hand. "You can get through this."

"No, no mama I can't," says Theresa.

Fancy looks to Sheridan and asks, "Can't you talk Gwen into doing the right thing?"

"I tried. It's no use," sighs Sheridan.

Fighting out of Luis and Pilar's arms she hurries to Ethan. "No Ethan I can't live without you!"

"Theresa! It's enough already," exclaims Gwen as Ethan and Theresa embrace.

Holding Theresa Ethan wished he could comfort her and hold her forever but he and Theresa knew that they could not be together. "Hey, hey," says Ethan. Still not breaking contact with Theresa, Ethan pulls Theresa so he is able to look at her in the eyes. Putting on a brave smile and holding her face in her hands Ethan says, "You know I love you. But she is my wife."

"Ethan your marriage is based on lies," states Theresa.

"There….There's no prove of it," says Ethan as he feels tears behind his eyes. "And I've got to stay with her."

"Nooooo," cries Theresa. Theresa then feels her body begin to shrink. Ethan continues to hold her and support her. It hurt more than he could bear. 'Oh Theresa. I love you. More than anything in the world. I don't want to leave you like this. Please don't cry.' Thinks Ethan.

Behind him Gwen rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. 'Theresa is so pathetic. Once Ethan and I get out of here I will do everything in my power to make Ethan mine and forget about Theresa. He will be happy with me and Jonathan. He is mine!," thinks Gwen.

Before Gwen can say anything to break the two apart in the distance she can hear her voice echoing in the room.

"Mother, Ethan can never know that Theresa was right all along. That you and I exposed his paternity to the tabloids."

Walking in Sam Bennett holds the camera up high. "You hear that," asks Sam.

"Yes," says Theresa who turns in Ethan's arms towards Sam and the video camera.

Ethan couldn't believe what he just heard. The truth. 'How could Gwen do that to him? And deceive him when he thought he knew her so well. After all those years of being friends through boarding school, being together as a couple, and still through all that Theresa was right all along. Gwen destroyed his world. Sure now he was okay with not being blood related to the evil empire that Alistar built. But when he found out he wasn't a Crane his world shattered. Being a Crane was everything to him. Family. Meant so much to him. But when that tabloid came out truth, family, loyalty became him. Truth above all. Without Truth in his eyes there was nothing. He trusted Gwen because he believed she never lied to him. Now he just learned that Gwen his bitch of a wife was responsible?!'

"Little Ethan. He fixed it," stated Sam Bennett.

"Okay," says Gwen as she chuckles in embarrassment as she begins to pull Ethan out of the room before he finds out anything else that was said on that tape. "Ethan, let's go…lets go!"

"Yeah. Let's get going you two crazy love birds," urges Rebecca as she quickly walks over and begins pushing Ethan towards the door.

"Wait! Hold up! Hold up!" bringing up his arms Ethan frees himself from Gwen and Rebecca. Ethan then looks over at Gwen and says, "Don't you…Don't you touch me you Bitch."

Everywhere in the room everyone looks at Gwen.


	2. Author's Note1

Hello. This is my first fan fiction ever! So please bear with me as I begin this fan fiction.

**I do not own anything!**  
>I am just a huge fan for this soap opera and can't wait to put some ideas into what happens after passions.<p>

Before I begin my own chapters I decided to do some reviewing and background.

_Hope you enjoy!_


	3. Prolouge 2 section1

**Prolouge2:** Passions Episode 2231 (Final Episode)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I do not own anything!  
>I added some personal thoughts to the characters. My ideas of what they could have been thinking.<p>

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kay! You zapped in the wrong mortal," exclaimed Tabitha. "We don't need Esme."<p>

"Uhh… Excuse me," Esme said as she stood up with a champagne glass in her left hand and a half empty bottle in her right.

"Sorry," apologized Kay. Kay then began to rub her hands together getting ready to try again. "I'll get Father Lonigan."

With a wave of her hands she performs magic making Father Lonigan appear in the middle of the aisles of the church.

"Why do I sense I moved without moving," asked Father Lonigan.

"Ugh Father I brought you up to the church father," said Kay as she takes Tabitha's hand to move towards Father Lonigan.

"Kay," exclaims Father Lonigan. "Kay whats going on?...Why?...How?"

"Ill explain later Father," says Kay. "Right now..I just need you to baptize Tabitha. She's here…along with Eve and Julian…and Miguel and Esme.. and Endora."

"I'm sorry," apologies Father Lonigan. "But there is no way in Hell that I will ever baptize that Witch."

"But..but you don't understand what is at stake here Father," exclaims Kay. "You have to baptize Tabitha!"

"Kay it is you that doesn't understand. For years I've known that Harmony had its own residence of evil. The doer of dark deeds is none other than Tabitha Lenox," states Father Lonigan.

"How do you know that," asks Eve.

"Alistar Crane told me," said Father Lonigan.

"Well.. It takes one to know one I suppose," said Esme. Esme then takes another sip of her champagne.

"Father if you knew that Tabitha was a witch… why didn't you say something," asks Miguel.

Taking a deep breath Father Lonigan confesses why he didn't say anything. "I thought I could be more affective fighting her evil if she didn't know that I knew."

"Okay! Enough back story. Just baptize her and do it quickly," says Julian.

"I will not be party to baptizing a witch," Father Lonigan states.

"Father if you don't Harmony will be destroyed," Kay states quickly.

"Its true padre. The long dormant volcano…Mount Harmony is Erupting," states Julian.

"Father the lava is on its way to the town as we speak," says Eve.

"I was just down stairs with Chief Bennet. He nor his fellow officers said anything about Harmony being in the path of molten rock."

"That's because the dark side has cut off all mortal communication," said Eve.

"Father if we don't baptize Tabitha we all will be dead before dawn," declared Kay.

* * *

><p>"Ethan. This…This is proof," said Theresa. "The proof that Gwen and Rebecca outed you as a Bennett to the tabloids… not me!"<p>

"You know I'm just sh..shocked by these turn of events," said Rebecaa. "Just…just shocked I say!"

Pilar laughs. "Oh my God please!"

"You're going to know everything," cried out Theresa. "We're going to be together!"

"Oh God," Gwen said out loud.

In the distance Theresa is smiling tears of joy. Her prayers for a miracle has come true.

* * *

><p>*Passions Theme Song (short)*<p>

Breathe in, breathe out  
>You keep me alive<p>

You are my passion for life

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"Okay Chief play the tape," says Theresa. "I want Ethan to hear everything right now."

As Ethan walks over to his father, Sam, with the camera (next to Theresa), Rebecca motions to Gwen to back step quietly towards the door to escape. As Gwen and Rebecca begin making a few small steps Sam Bennett walks behind them, blocking the closed door.

Clearing his throat Sam asks Gwen and Rebecca, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ummmm… My limo's double parked," lies Rebecca.

"Yea! Her limo's double parked," says Gwen.

"Shut up," interrupts Ethan. "You two are going to watch the tape with the rest of us."

"This is the proof I've been praying for," said Theresa. "The proof that I needed ever since Gwen burned the original proof in the incinerator at the mansion. Right here Gwen…in her own words admit to everything that she has done to tear us apart. How she has lied to you about me all along."

After listening and looking at Theresa closely, Ethan looks over at Gwen and Rebecca.

Gwen and Rebecca exchange glances as they stand petrified.

* * *

><p>"Evil must have possessed you good people to try and trick me," said Father Lonigan. "But there is no way I will be of party to baptizing an Evil Witch like Tabitha!"<p>

"I knew it," said Tabitha angrily. "All that talk about…. Being Baptized is the Key to Living Forever is a load of Hogwash!"

"All you mortals are the same," continues Tabitha. "Even you! The so called man of the church! You don't forgive and you don't forget. And you sure as hell.. Practice what you Preach!"

"That angry tone. That nasty attitude," says Father Lonigan in disbelief. "Is that you Tabitha?"

"No padre," says sarcastic Tabitha. "It's mother Theresa."

"Merciful heaven," says Father Lonigan. "How can you… a pawn of the dark side….be in this holy place and not be consumed in fire?!"

"BECAUSE FATHER BLIND AS A BAT, IM NOT A WITCH ANYMORE!"

"HA! Lying hag."

"No its true Father," says Esme. "The other night at the rehearsal dinner, when Vicky and Vincent poisoned everybody with mushroom sauce… Tabitha gave up her powers to save your preachers."

"Ah! And what a stupid mistake that was," exclaimed Tabitha. "I gave up my powers for nothing!"

"And now I … And now I get grief…from…from the likes of You," states Tabitha. "Ra…Religious rep in Harmony… so called! Well you can stay here and die with the rest of them. Because believe me, I am not begging to be Baptized!"

Father Longian feels terrible deep inside.

"Come on Endora," said angry and little sad Tabitha as she takes her daughters hand. " I've changed my mind. Zap us out of here! Oh...and…and Fluffy too." Tabitha looks up from her daughter to look at everyone else. "Send us to Precious. Leave these mortals to die. It's exactly what they deserve." Then Tabitha begins take her and Endora towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement Theresa picks up the camera, which has been hooked up to the television. Everyone else in the room is surrounded around in a semi circle to watch the tape.<p>

'Please God," pleads Theresa in her mind. 'Let the truth finally come out.'

Theresa pushes the play button and walks back to stand between Ethan and her mother Pilar.

"At least Ivy was dumb enough to keep proof that Ethan was Sam's son at Pilar's house and not in a safety deposit box," said Rebecca's voice on the video tape.

*Ivy looks over at Rebecca. 'I couldn't put it in a safety deposit box you tramp. The Crane's owned everything. They would have found it…and I thought it was a good idea at the time because Julian was getting suspicious at the time. Snooping around all my stuff trying to find my secret which was Ethan's paternity,' thought Ivy.*

*Rebecca presses her lips together and shifts her stance*

"Theresa found the proof…where from which she scanned it into her laptop." Continued Rebecca's voice on the tape.

*Sam points to the television*

*Gwen closes her eyes for a brief moment to gain some kind of composure before the rest of the tape continues.*

"Where from which we sent it to the Tabloids," said Rebecca.

*Luis listens to the tape and looks over at Rebecca and Gwen*

"Mother… I mean that was Genius," stated Gwen. "Theresa never could explain why she didn't out, out Ethan as a Bennett when the proof came from her computer."

*Sheridan stares at the television with her mouth opened slightly as she listens to the horrified truth.*

*Antonio continues to look back and forth from the television screen and Gwen. Looks of unbelief and hatred towards Gwen and her mother Rebecca flared from Antonio's eyes. 'How hateful those two are and to hurt my family,' thought Antonio.*

"Everyone blamed Theresa for ruining Ethan's life," said Rebecca. "Including Ethan!"

*Pilar slightly nods her head*

"And Julian divorced Ivy," said Rebecca. "Allowing me to marry my pookie and get my hands on all that delicious Crane money."

"I mean who knew that J.T. Cornell kept digging into Ethan and Theresa's lives!" said Gwen.

*Noah listens to the truth unfold. 'Wow if this is just the beginning of the lies I would not want to be Ethan right now,' thought Noah.*

"Eventually expanding his excavation… to where he had dirt on half of Harmony," continued Gwen.

"Which I helped him Blackmail," added Rebecca.

"It was J.T. who found out Ethan was and not Julian was little Ethan's father," exclaimed Gwen.

*Sam places his hands in his into his pant pockets and looks more closely at Gwen's reactions to their own secrets coming out.*

*Gwen closes her eyes tightly and opens them in panic to her future words she knows will come next...*

"Theresa finally got the truth out of him in Rome…" said Gwen

*Pilar holds her daughters hand to keep her steady.*

"But was too afraid to tell Ethan after she lost custody of Jane," continued Gwen.

*Theresa leans slightly to look at Gwen. 'Gwen didn't find out about little Ethan till just a few days before my divorce with Jared Casey. Was it that obvious to why I didn't tell Ethan that first night in Rome? I mean of course it was…duh,' thought Theresa.*

"Once we found out we used Theresa's fear of losing Ethan against her so she would keep on keeping quiet," said Rebecca.

*Ethan looks at Theresa, shock on his face. 'I understand now,' thought Ethan. Ethan looks back at the monitor to listen.*

"It wasn't till she got uppity about telling Ethan the truth that we went back to J.T.'s handy dandy USB stick and found dirt on Pilar."

*Theresa was watching Ethan's face through this trying to figure out if with all this truth coming out if he would still forgive her for not telling him earlier and she was worried more about how Ethan was taking this. She could feel how shocking this all was at once for him. She quickly looks at Gwen and Rebecca when their voices talk about the J.T.'s thumb drive and her mother's old secret that threatened her entire family.*

"Who would have thought Pilar," said Gwen.

*Pilar continues to hold her daughters hand and looks at Gwen and Rebecca.*

*Antonio presses his lips together tightly. Sheridan puts her hand on her hip. Antonio and Sheridan look over at Gwen - glairs mixed with boiling anger and disbelief.*

"The Saint of Harmony," continued Gwen

*Pilar shifts her stance*

"Killed a man, who was responsible for his children being murdered in front of their mother!" stated Gwen.

*Antonio looks back at the television screen.*

*Sheridan shifts footing and looks up to the ceiling.*

"That fact," said Rebecca.

*Sam glares down Rebecca with his hands crossed across his chest.*

*Rebecca continues to fidget but keep as much icy scheming lying posture as possible as she looks away from all eye contact.*

*Gwen gives a deep sigh and rolls her eyes. 'Ugh I can't believe this is happening. Why did that little brat have to fix that camera? It was broken! Mother smashed it first saving us before Ethan and I recommitted. When little Ethan thought he fixed it only had one line, and I lied myself out of that. Then Esme made sure of it being completely shattered when she knocked it to the ground when tripping drunk. If this video camera doesn't shut up soon it's just going to get worse. I just need to come up with something soon to get myself out of this one,' thought horrified Gwen.*

"Gave us absolute power of Pilar… and Theresa," continued Rebecca.

*Luis looks over at Gwen and Theresa*

"Threatening to unleash Juanita Vazquez on those low life Lopez-Fitzgerelds…" continued Rebecca.

"Kept Theresa's yap shut, about little Ethan being Ethan's son," continued Rebecca.

*In the distance Little Ethan is listening to the truth. 'I'm so glad that the truth of me being dad's son come out. I'm so proud to have a father like Ethan, then Julian. Dad (Ethan) has always been more like a father to me. Now with all this truth coming out… now mom and dad can be together,' thought little Ethan with a smile on his face.*

"Theresa couldn't even tell Ethan that their son could donate part of his liver to save your son with Ethan," continued Rebecca quickly.

*Theresa touches Ethan's folded arms with her right hand. And watches Ethan closely frightened because she hadn't gotten the chance to tell Ethan this yet. 'I love you Ethan. I'm so sorry I had to keep this all from you," thought Theresa.*

*Ethan looks up to the sky and clenches his teeth together. 'I should have realized this earlier when Theresa told me about little Ethan being my son. Now I understand what happened all those months ago when I thought Theresa abandoned me when my son Jonathan was ill in the hospital. She was doing everything she could to help save my baby with Gwen. So that little boy who came out after the procedure was my son, Little Ethan. That's the reason why Theresa was relieved that the 'other boy' was unharmed during the surgery or sick from any side effects. That's why Theresa was about to follow that boy when being wheeled into a room. That where little Ethan was when Gwen told me that Theresa sent him away for the Christmas holidays. That's where Theresa continued to disappear to and lie about where she had been,' thought Ethan.*

Gwen chuckled. "I mean I LOVED…," boosted Gwen.

*Sam continues to stare down Rebecca and Gwen seeing all the truth come off their faces.*

"That Theresa made herself mean and selfish to **Ethan** as we were looking for a donor," continued Gwen.

*Gwen and Rebecca get uncomfortable and continue to shift.*

"I am so proud how you handled that whole thing honey," Rebecca told Gwen.

*'You gave me no choice Gwen but to lie to Ethan when I just wanted to tell him the truth. I almost lost Ethan because of your blackmail to my entire family,' thought Theresa.*

"And it worked," said Gwen.

*Gwen listens and is thinking a lot inside her head*

"Theresa was to selfless to let an innocent child die so she tarnished herself in Ethan's eyes to secretly save Jonathan," continued Gwen.

*Gwen hung her head just as everyone turned to look at Gwen*

"Going to Mexico to reason with Juanita was vintage Theresa," said Rebecca. "Only that doe eyed little dunts…"

*'You vile women,' thinks Pilar.*

"…Thought she could make peace with the rabid Bitch who ran the Mexican Mob," continued Rebecca.

"The rest they say is history," quoted Rebecca.

"Not only are we forcing Theresa to stay disguised as Gertrude so Ethan will recommit to you," Rebecca gleefuly stated.

*Rebecca winces. 'Now they know that we knew Theresa was alive and was Gertrude,' thought Rebecca. 'Well it was the plan so my daughter could be happy with that hunk of a man.*

"Juanita is headed to Harmony to kill Pilar's entire family including inlaws and close friends," continued Rebecca.

*Therea and Pilar think, 'They were connected by Juanita. Rebecca and Gwen heard from Juanita that she was coming and they still wanted my family dead.'*

"You will email me the funeral notices won't you mother," asked Gwen.

"With _Pleasure_," said Rebecca snakelike.

*Gwen looks over at her mother.*

Ethan walks forwards towards the video camera on top of the television. "Enough," he says angrily as he shuts of the camera. Ethan looks at the floor, stomps his foot, rests a angered hand on the top of the television, and closes his eyes. Taking a moment to gather himself he turns his body, looks at Gwen with disgust and hatred. He slightly turns his head at his beloved, breaths in sharply then turns back to Gwen. Then Ethan begins to walk towards Gwen slowly.

"You were willing to let **Pilar**," asked Ethan. "And her whole family be **killed**?"

*Gwen avoids eye contact with Ethan*

"You know I knew you had no schools," interrupts Ivy. "But to be an accessory to murder?"

"What! I never killed anybody," exclaims Rebecca. "Okay I mean there was that one time that Eve drank that poison punch but she didn't die…Then I …. oooooppps…. Never Mind."

*Gwen looks at the floor and holds her head in-between her hands.*

"Juanita almost killed mama and Theresa in Mexico. If she hadn't been caught tonight she would have killed us all," applied Piloma.

Across the room Sheridan speaks," You know how losing Marty changed me. And how desperate I was to get him back and all the horrible things I did to Luis and Fancy after that. But you were still willing to let my son die. Just to get Ethan back. You Bitch!"

*'Oh my God. My best friend hates me now,' thought Gwen.*

"You know! You guys are soooo missing the point here. Okay. Juanita never would have found any of you if Theresa hadn't gone down to Mexico."

"Exactly! I mean that is what opened the door for Juanita to track down Pilar and her family here in Harmony. Not ANYTHING that my mother and I did," exclaimed Gwen.

After Ethan hears Gwen he looks at Gwen with more hatred. "So…so you admit it," asks Ethan. "You admit that you lied to me all these years?"

*Gwen takes a step back. Guilt and sadness written on her face*

"You revealed my true paternity. YOU did it. Yep. And you kept Theresa from me? And you were willing to let our… Our Son die…just so you could hold on to me," questioned Ethan.

"And to top it all off…you were willing to let Pilar and her whole family be slaughtered just so _you and I_ could have a _**nice happy ending**_," said angry Ethan.

*Pilar swallows as she watches Ethan speak to Gwen.*

"With Jonathan," adds Ethan. "How _nice_ that would have been _right_?"

"Gwen! You are an _evil _**Bitch**," said Ethan.

*Gwen takes a step back and realizes Ethan hates her now.*

As Ethan stares at uncomfortable Gwen, Sam is staring at Rebecca with anger and hatred because of what he just heard of the truth that Gwen and Rebecca did to his son. Rebecca ignores the harsh glares and watches nervously at Ethan.

….

"Ethan," says Gwen. "I am not evil. I am your wife. I love you. You love me! And you have got to believe me when I tell you that I didn't do ANYTHING to hurt anyone ESPECIALLLY THERESA AND HER FAMILY!"

*Sam looks at Gwen in pure disbelief*

"That's right," exclaims Rebecca.

*Theresa wonders what Gwen is pulling now.*

"How can I believe you? Hmmmm," asks Ethan.

*Theresa walks forward wondering what Gwen is going to try to say now to worm her way out of this one to scheme her way back into Ethan's good graces.*

"After everything I've heard on that tape," urges Ethan. "How am I supposed to believe you ever again?!"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This is the first ten minutes of the final episode. I will be placing this second prologue in segments.<p>

Note: Any words that are underlined, bolded, or italicized are words that were emphasized in the episode.


	4. Prologue 2 section 2

**Prolouge2:** Passions Episode 2231 (Final Episode)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> **I do not own anything!**  
>I added some personal thoughts to the characters. My ideas of what they could have been thinking.<p>

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>….<p>

"Ethan," says Gwen. "I am not evil. I am your wife. I love you. You love me! And you have got to believe me when I tell you that I didn't do ANYTHING to hurt anyone ESPECIALLLY THERESA AND HER FAMILY!"

*Sam looks at Gwen in pure disbelief*

"That's right," exclaims Rebecca.

*Theresa wonders what Gwen is pulling now.*

"How can I believe you? Hmmmm," asks Ethan.

*Theresa walks forward wondering what Gwen is going to try to say now to worm her way out of this one to scheme her way back into Ethan's good graces.*

"After everything I've heard on that tape," urges Ethan. "How am I supposed to believe you ever again?!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Tabitha wait," pleaded Kay as she ran to catch Tabitha.

*Kay holds Tabitha's arm to stop her.*

"Please don't go," pleaded Kay. "Please stay. And….and get baptized."

*Tabitha brings Endora closer as Endora hugs her mother.*

"Timmy said this was the only way to save Harmony," said Kay. "And he would never lie."

"Timmy's honesty is not in the question," said Tabitha. "It's some people's Holier then Thou attitude that's the problem!"

*Kay turns to look at Father Lonigan*

"Tabitha. I owe you an apology," said Father Lonigan.

Shaking her head, Tabitha tells Father Lonigan, "I don't want to hear it."

'Please, Mommy, listen" thinks Endora.

"Yea Tabs," says Esme as she walks forward to take Father Lonigan by the shoulders. "Here what the _padre has to say_!"

"I'm sorry Tabitha," apologized Father Lonigan. "I had no idea that you had embraced goodness."

*Tabitha listens to Father Lonigan's apology.

"That you had sacrificed your evil powers to save those people at the rehearsal dinner," continued Father Lonigan.

*Miguel looks out the window then back to Father Lonigan.*

"I hope you will accept my apology for judging you so harshly," asked Father Lonigan.

'Do it, Mommy…. Please,' thinks Endora.

*Tabitha looks down at her daughter then at Father Lonigan.*

"Timmy would want you too," says Kay.

*Tabitha takes a deep breath in, looks up into the 'heavens', then back to Father Lonigan.*

"Alright Father," says Tabitha. "I accept your apology"

"Okay good," says Kay happily.

"Now will you baptize Tabitha," asks Kay.

"No I won't," said Father Lonigan.

*Tabitha looks at Father Lonigan in shock and disbelief.*

* * *

><p>"I hate you," says Ethan with pure hatred. "<strong>I hate you… and Rebecca<strong>."

"Ethan how can you hate us," asks Gwen. "If it's not our fault?!"

"Oh my God," says Pilar. "What are you talking about?"

*Gwen looks at Pilar.*

"We never said any that was on that tape," says Gwen looking at Ethan.

*Everyone looks at Gwen in confusion.*

"We didn't," asks Rebecca.

*Gwen looks at her mother*

"Yeah! Ummm…yeah we didn't," agrees Rebecca.

"How do you explain the tape then hmmm," asks Ethan.

"It's really simple," says Gwen.

"It is," Rebecca asks her daughter.

"Yes," says Gwen.

"Yeah," exclaims Rebecca. "It is… phew…It is so simple."

*Rebecca chuckles nervously.*

"Oh this should be good," says Sheridan.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Luis, Sam, and Noah say.

*Ethan and Theresa look at Gwen in shock and confusion.*

"Yeah," asks Ethan as he crosses his arms across his chest. "Why don't you do us a favor…" *Ethan stomps his foot to the ground* "And tell us the tape you and Rebecca admitting to everything Theresa has said…for over a decade…isn't true. Huh?"

"Ethan the tape is obviously a fake," says Gwen.

*Rebecca stares at her daughter in aww*

"That is impossible," says Noah.

"Really," asks Gwen. "It is a fake. And I can prove it."

"How," asks Ethan.

"Ethan think about it," says Gwen. "Little Ethan is practically a high tec genius. Okay. He hates me. He hates having me as a step mother. He must have taped my mother and I talking at different times and edited it together. No doubt without Theresa's help."

"So that it would look like my mother and I were admitting to ruining Theresa's life," continues Gwen.

"Aah! That is exactly what happened," says Rebecca happily.

"What a **crock**," says Sam.

"Completely," agrees Ivy.

"Ethan," says Gwen. "You even said, yourself, that on _that tape_…my mother and I…admitted to _**everything**_ Theresa ever accused us of doing. Does that sound a little convenient to you? I mean even when a murder confesses there are holes in the story. This. This is...is all wrapped up really really neatly. A little to neatly. And why?! And why is that?! Because it is a** fake**. Little Ethan made it up. No doubt with Theresa's help."

*Theresa stares at Gwen.*

*Ethan looks at Theresa and looks at Gwen. Ethan takes a breath.*

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," says Miguel from behind Father Lonigan. "Why won't you baptize Tabitha Father?"<p>

"Yeah," agrees Esme. "She sacrificed her very essence to save people's lives the other night."

"The threat to Harmony is real," says Julian.

"Father we saw the volcano erupting out of a magic bowl," confesses Eve.

"Eve. Have you been drinking again," asks Father Lonigan.

*Julian looks down at the floor. 'This is hopeless.'*

"No," says Eve.

"Popping pills," asks Father Lonigan.

"No," says Eve.

"Smoking weed," asks Father Lonigan.

"Oh No," exclaims Eve.

*Julian puts his hand on his face*

"I will vogue for Eve's veracity! I saw Harmony's long dormant erupting," says Julian.

"Yes," agrees Tabitha. "The lava already consumed my house. Luckily I just sold it,"

"The point is you have to baptize Tabitha in order to save Harmony," says Kay trying to get back on the subject.

*Father Lonigan takes a breath and thinks.*

*Tabitha waits for Father Lonigan's response. She wonders what he is going to say now.*

'Please, Father?' thinks Endora.

"I hear you Endora," says Father Lonigan.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to baptize your mother," continues Father Lonigan. "I said I couldn't. Not yet anyway."

"Why not," asks everyone around Father Lonigan.

"First I have to hear Tabitha's confession," answers Father Lonigan. "After that I will happily baptize her."

*Tabitha looks at Father Lonigan in surprise*

"Hear my confession," asks Tabitha. "Oh that could take some time Father…"

* * *

><p>"You can't believe her Ethan," says Theresa. "You can't."<p>

*Foot steps are being heard. Luis looks behind him as little Ethan walks towards everyone.*

"Mom's right," says little Ethan.

*Sheridan and Antonio, (and Luis) watch little Ethan.*

*Pilar walks towards little Ethan to stand by his side.*

"How could we fake anything," asks little Ethan.

"It was on grandpa's camera after he taped Kay and Miguel getting married," says little Ethan.

*Sam takes a step forward.*

*Gwen closes her eyes.*

*Rebecca looks at her daughter. "Ugh oh… didn't think of that' thinks Rebecca.*

"You know he's right," says Sam pointing to little Ethan.

"I guess police skills run in the family," says Sam smiling.

*Theresa takes a breather and smiles lovingly at her son.*

*Ethan relaxes, changes his stance making a clicking noise with his shoe to the ground.*

*Theresa watches Ethan*

"I believe my son," says Ethan nodding his head in agreement.

"Ethan please," interrupts Gwen urgently.

"I believe….," says Ethan.

*Gwen interrupts Ethan.

"I BELIEVE my son," continues Ethan. "I don't believe the tape is a fake."

"Ethan please," pleads Gwen.

"Ah Ethan," says Theresa happily as she wraps her arms around Ethan. Ethan closes his eyes and holds Theresa close to his heart.

*Holding Theresa, moves his right hand to her head holding her closer as he snuffles away some tears of happiness and relief.*

Theresa releases her hold on Ethan slightly, looks at Ethan then hurries to her son (still holding on to Ethan).

"Come here, come here," says Theresa as she brings her son into a hug with Ethan (as she kisses little Ethan).

*Pilar rubs Ethan's back*

*Everyone gather's around Ethan, Theresa, and Little Ethan.*

*Sam puts his left hand on his son's left shoulder and his right on Theresa's back.*

"Hey," says Sam getting their attention. "Congratulations' you two."

*Theresa kisses Sam on the cheek and hugs him*

"Yeah it's about time," agrees Antonio happily.

*Sam moves to hug his son Ethan.*

"Yeah it sure is," Luis agrees with Antonio.

"Gracious, adios," says Pilar.

"Welcome to the family sport," Noah says to little Ethan as he reaches forward to pat little Ethan.

*Theresa ruffles little Ethan's hair.*

*Ivy reaches forward to get Theresa's attention nervously.*

"Theresa," whispers Ivy.

*Theresa smiles and turns to Ivy while wiping away some tears and moving her hair away from her face.*

"Yes," asks Theresa.

*Ivy takes a breath trying not to cry*

"I'm sorry," apologizes Ivy. "I'm sorry…that I believed Gwen and Rebecca over you for all those years. It's obvious you love my son more than your own life. And…and how can I not _love_ you for that?"

"Then we have your blessing," asks Theresa with tears in her eyes.

*Ivy takes a deep breath in smiling and about to cry. Ivy looks at Theresa then looks up feeling tears in her eyes, she tries to hold them in to give her answer.*

"It's long overdue," admits Ivy nodding her head smiling. "Welcome to the family!"

*Ivy hugs Theresa. Theresa hugs her back as they both cry and smile together*

"Thank you," says Theresa.

*Ivy hugs Theresa closer*

"Thank you Ivy," whispers Theresa.

*Ivy and Theresa let go. Ivy strokes Theresa's hair.*

"I promise you," promises Theresa as she looks at Ivy. "I'm going to be good to Ethan."

*Ivy smiles*

"Oh…," says Ivy as she places her right hand on Theresa's left face lovingly and in knowlegement. "I believe you." *Ivy nods her head. Ivy then tucks Theresa's hair behind her ear to hold Theresa's chin between her fingers in love* "I believe you!"

"Thank you," said Theresa.

*Theresa turns around to take Ethan by the arm.*

*Feeling Theresa, Ethan turns toward Theresa and smiles.*

"So…," says Theresa as she lets go to look at Ethan.

*Ethan holds out his hands to take Theresa's hands in his.*

"Is this really happening," asks Theresa. "Are we…"

*Sam walks towards Ivy to take her in his arms. Sam and Ivy watch the two happily in love couple.*

"Are we really going to be together," asks Theresa.

*Ethan takes a step, smiles at Thersa.*

"Yeah," says Ethan.

"Okay," says Theresa.

"We are going to have a family. With little Ethan…and Jane," says Ethan.

*Ethan looks at Gwen*

"And Jonathan as well," says Ethan.

*Rebecca looks at her daughter then back to Ethan.*

*Gwen stares at Ethan.*

"**What,**" says Gwen.

"You are an unfit mother," says Ethan.

*Theresa looks at Gwen*

"I don't want you raising my son," continues Ethan.

*Ethan gestures to Theresa.*

"She will raise my son," continues Ethan.

*Theresa looks away from Gwen and looks off into the distance thinking about her future family.*

"It's as simple as that," ends Ethan.

*Gwen realizes she lost everything.*

*Theresa turns towards Ethan to look at him.*

*Ethan turns his view away from Gwen when he feels Theresa looking at him.*

"So after all these years," says Theresa. "Dream has finally come true!"

*Theresa smiles and cries happy tears.*

*Ethan laughs slightly, smiles a large smile, and shakes his head as he bites his lip. Laughing once more Ethan takes Theresa and kisses her. Theresa moves her hands from his chest and to his neck.*

*Little Ethan smiles.*

*Pilar takes little Ethan and hugs him.*

…..

*Gwen watches Ethan kiss Theresa will love and tenderness. 'Theresa will not have her happy ending if I have anything to say about it,' thinks Gwen.*

"NO! Ethan you can not be with her! You just cant," yells Gwen.

*Everyone turns to look at Gwen.*

"Gwen! Stop it," says Sheridan.

"No I am not going to **stop it** Sheridan," says Gwen. "Ethan says I lied to him. Well dammit! Theresa lied to him too!"

*Ethan stares at Gwen.*

"What makes her better than me Ethan," asks Gwen. "I mean… My God! She didn't tell you about little Ethan being your son! And she says I stopped her Ethan. You tell me. What kind of threats stops a mother for doing the right thing?"

*Ethan holds Theresa closer*

"As usual. She put her needs ahead of yours and your sons," continued Gwen.

"Gwen if that were true," says Theresa. "Why would I let little Ethan give up part of his **liver** to save YOUR son!

*Gwen gets frustrated*

"You….you just… You just have an excuse for everything," exclaims Gwen.

*Rebecca nods her head quickly in agreement.*

"Apparently so do you," stated Piloma smiling smugly.

"Piloma," said Gwen. "Your sister." *Gwen gestures towards Theresa before turning back to Piloma.* "Tried to kill me more than once. She killed my baby Sarah." *Gwen looks at Theresa* "And my unborn child with Ethan!"

"**No**, I didn't Gwen," said Theresa. "Sarah's death was an accident. And Dr. Russell was the one that chose which _embryo_ to lose to save the other."

"You know what! That is just more lies and excuses from you," says frustrated Gwen. "Because it Never Stops!"

"It does now," says Sam as he walks over with handcuffs out.

*Luis follows behind Sam.*

"Because…you know…I'm putting you under arrest," says Sam.

*Sam begins to put handcuffs on Gwen.*

"What," asks Gwen angrily and in confusion.

"For what," asks Rebecca.

*Luis begins cuffing Rebecca.

"Bribery…Blackmail," says Luis.

"Testily to Pilar's sister and nephews," adds Sam.

"What," says Gwen in shock.

*Sam finishes cuffing Gwen.*

"Wha…Wha..What a minute," stampers Rebecca. "That….Oooh… Nevermind. At least if your going to take me to jail will you promise to strip search me?"

*Luis finishes cuffing Rebecca.*

"Oh will you shut up," Gwen yells to her mother.

*Sam places his left hand on his face to 'pinch' his nose.*

"What!? I can have a little fun," says Rebecca. "You know it is my constitutional right to be stripped searched by a handsome arresting officer."

"In what country Rebecca," asks Ivy. "Slut-a-stand?"

"AAAH!," Rebecca says as she stomps her foot as she looks at Ivy (who is to her left).

"Sam," says Gwen. "You cannot arrest us in connection with murders that happened in Mexico…. because, it is out of your **jurisdiction****!**"

*Sam agrees with it and thinks. If she wanted to play that card.*

"Fine," said Sam. "I'll detain you…" *Sam looks at the floor.* "Till the DA reviews your involvement…" *Sam looks back at Gwen.* "With Juanita and her plans to blow up this church. And kill everyone in it."

*Gwen stares at Sam in shock.*

"Gwen," says Ethan as he holds Theresa closer into his right side. "You asked me why I choose Theresa." *Theresa looks up at Ethan and smiles.* "I think you just got your answer."

*Gwen is fuming.*

"DAMMIT," says Gwen.

*Gwen looks at her mother, stomps her foot, and looks back at Sam*

*Theresa and Piloma smile.*

*Ethan looks at Gwen. He especially didn't like Gwen (even in the past) when she was angry. She was only pretty when she had her composed smile.*

*Gwen gets more angry*

* * *

><p>Up in the church the sound of Mount Harmony, the volcano explodes once again.<p>

*Eve and Julian look up at the window which has turned red.*

"Volcano is at it again," yells Julian.

*Eve turns back to Father Lonigan.*

"The lava must be getting closer," says Eve.

"Hurry Father," urges Kay. "Hear Tabitha's confession so you can baptize her!"

"I thought people were baptized first," said Miguel. "Then you hear their confession afterwards."

"That's normal procedure for people," agreed Father Lonigan. "But until recently. Tabitha was a **witch**! Something tells me that I must hear her full confession first, so I can absolve her of sin. Then I'll happily baptize her."

"Get busy, you two, time is running out!' thinks Endora.

*Tabitha smiles and agrees with her daughter.*

"Fair warning Padre," warned Tabitha. "My confession may take a while. My first misdeeds were back in B.C."

*Miguel looks at Tabitha.*

"Merciful Heaven," exclaimed Father Lonigan.

'I'll put you both on "fast forward" to save time.' Thought Endora.

*Kay and Tabitha look at Endora.*

"Thank you Endora," says Tabitha.

*Tabitha sighs and smiles at Father Lonigan.*

"Well brace yourself Father," warns Tabitha. "Are you ready?" *You could hear Father Lonigan take a deep breath.* "Because, I was one busy _**witch**_!"

*Father Lonigan begins walking towards Tabitha.*

…

Tabitha comes back from confession with Father Lonigan behind her. Magical smoke continues to go through Father Lonigan's ears. Father Lonigan walks a little unsteadily as he continues to listen to the fast forward confession of Tabitha Lenox.

*Father Lonigan begins mumbling to himself*

*Eve Russell walks up and over to behind Father Lonigan.

"How…could…How could she…," mumbles Father Lonigan.

"Are you okay," asks worried Eve.

"Tabitha's confession….," begins Father Lonigan. "I..I…umm…ugh…ugh….I may never recover."

"Oh…Get a grip Father," Julian tells Father Lonigan. "If you don't baptize her… Harmony is going all the way to Pompay!"

"Yeah Father," agrees Miguel. "It's either buck up or be burned up."

After a loud long sigh, Father Lonigan says," True!"

*With one last sigh, Father Lonigan begins slowly walking towards the alter.


	5. Prologue 2 section 3

**Prolouge2:** Passions Episode 2231 (Final Episode)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> **I do not own anything!**  
>I added some personal thoughts to the characters. My ideas of what they could have been thinking.<p>

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

Tabitha comes back from confession with Father Lonigan behind her. Magical smoke continues to go through Father Lonigan's ears. Father Lonigan walks a little unsteadily as he continues to listen to the fast forward confession of Tabitha Lenox.

*Father Lonigan begins mumbling to himself*

*Eve Russell walks up and over to behind Father Lonigan.

"How…could…How could she…," mumbles Father Lonigan.

"Are you okay," asks worried Eve.

"Tabitha's confession….," begins Father Lonigan. "I..I…umm…ugh…ugh….I may never recover."

"Oh…Get a grip Father," Julian tells Father Lonigan. "If you don't baptize her… Harmony is going all the way to Pompay!"

"Yeah Father," agrees Miguel. "It's either buck up or be burned up."

After a loud long sigh, Father Lonigan says," True!"

*With one last sigh, Father Lonigan begins slowly walking towards the alter.

* * *

><p>In the back of the church, everyone who was in the basement come streaming into the church.<p>

"Oh my," exclaims Tabitha.

*Esme has a shocked look on her face.*

*Father Lonigan stops walking and turns towards Tabitha's voice.*

"What now," asks Father Lonigan.

"Ugh…," stampers Esme.

*Father Lonigan turns to his left where Esme was being heard.*

"Gwen and Rebecca are in handcuffs," Esme continued. "And not for fun."

"Looks like…," said Miguel as he turned towards Kay and back to his family that was coming in. "Theresa and Ethan are back together."

*Esme looks at Ethan and Theresa smiling.*

*Kay places her hands together.*

"What did we miss," asks Kay.

*Sam turns towards everyone then back to his daughter Kay.*

"A lot," stated Sam.

*Luis smiling in the background.*

*In the back/middle Theresa is in the middle of Ethan and Little Ethan. Theresa is holding Little Ethan's hand with her right. And is being held in Ethan's right arm.*

"Ethan and I are finally going to be together," exclaims Theresa as she raises her and Little Ethan's hand.

*Little Ethan watches his parents smile at each other and laugh with one another.*

"For keeps this time," says Ethan as he brings Theresa closer into his side.

"That's right," said Pilar. *Pilar claps her hands together.* "Gwen and Rebecca's secrets were exposed. So now all of my children are with their hearts desire to live out their lives with happiness!"

*Julian laughs and turns towards everyone.*

"Well I hate to be a downer," says anxious and nervous Julian. "But I don't think any of us are going to live out our lives in HAPPINESS…unless…" *Julian gestures and looks at Tabitha.* "Tabitha isn't baptized" *Tabitha rolls her eyes and takes a breath.* "And fast," adds Julian.

"Mount Harmony," begins Eve. *Julian turns back towards everyone when Eve begins to speak. "Erupted and the lava is heading right towards town," continues Eve.

*Everyone looks at Eve in shock and everyone gets nervous.*

"How can that be," asks Sam.

*Sam looks towards the red windows.*

"Aside from the red glow coming from Mount Harmony and the earth quakes… everything was quite," said Sam.

"Well that strange glow is lava," said Eve. "Headed right towards us."

"Hurry Father! Baptize Tabitha before _we all die_!" Esme says.

*Pilar looks at Tabitha then at Esme confused.*

"What," asks Pilar. "Baptize Tabitha?"

*Everyone looks at Tabitha and wonder how Baptizing Tabitha is going to save them.*

*Tabitha fiddles nervously and tries to avoid eye contact.*

"Ugh….Did we miss something," asks Sheridan.

*Eve shakes her head. There was too much to explain.*

"Oh people you don't even know," said Eve giving up.

*An earth quake begins rumbling shaking the church.

In the crowd of people in-between the aisles everyone begins to lose their balance.

In the back, Sheridan holds onto Antonio as Antonio tries to protect Sheridan.

Ivy tries to hold her balance by holding her arms out.

Noah holds onto one of the backs of the church long chairs to help steady Piloma and him.

Pilar shakes and tries to grab hold of one of the church long chairs.

Theresa wraps her arms around little Ethan trying to protect him. Ethan holds onto Theresa.

Luis tries to move towards Fancy to protect her in the earthquake.

Rebecca and Gwen try to hold as much ground as possible in their hands are handcuffed.

Sam tries to walk towards anyone that might need help.

* * *

><p>The church continues to shake. Father Lonigan and Tabitha are standing opposite sides of the holy water pedestal bowl to baptize Tabitha. Since the ground is shaking it was making it impossible for Father Lonigan to baptize Tabitha.<p>

Julian, Eve, Miguel, Kay, and Esme are standing as well on the stage.

"Oh no," exclaims Kay. "The dark side is trying to stop Tabitha to get, getting baptized!"

People are now seated in the first two rows of the church still rocking from the never ending earthquake.

"The dark side," asks Fancy.

"You can't be serious," says Piloma.

"Ugh…Actually she is," says Miguel.

"Everybody," exclaims Eve. "Just roll with it okay. **Evil **wants Harmony destroyed."

"Again," asks Sam.

"Oh…," says Tabitha. "It never really stopped really! I…."

"We will explain later," said Julian. "If there is a later…"

*Julian turns his head away from everyone in the church and looks at his daughter Endora.*

"Right now…Honey…use your magic…for daddy…Make it so mommy…can get baptized," Julian said.

*Endora throws her pink magic towards the holy water.*

*Her magic reflects off the water and engulfs the church and makes the shaking stop.*

*Everyone looks around confused.*

Father Lonigan takes a breath. Father Lonigan rolls up his sleeve and reaches across with his right hand to reach Tabitha's forehead with his thumb. Seeing that Father Lonigan wasn't center, Tabitha takes Father Lonigan's wrist and helps guide his hand.

"Tabitha Lenox," begins Father Longian. "I baptize you with the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Amen."

*Father Lonigan reaches into the holy water bowl and then sprinkles the water over Tabitha's head.*

*Tabitha looks up waiting for something to happen.*

In the distance the volcano sound goes off. The windows are still glowing red.

"AWWW It didn't work," exclaimed Miguel. "Harmony is TOAST!"

"No Miguel just wait," says Kay. "Goodness probably just needs some time to provable over centuries of evil!"

*Antonio and Sheridan exchange looks and stand up.*

"We are confused," says Antonio.

"Yeah," says Sheridan.

"Totally," says Piloma.

*Noah looks at his sister trying to figure out some answers.*

"Okay," Esme said as she raised her hands above her head.

"For all of you," begins Esme as she gestures to everyone. "Who were in the basement. Listen up!"

*Tabitha looks down at her feet.*

*Esme steps closer to Tabitha and takes her by the shoulders. Tabitha looks out at everyone.*

"Tabitha. Was a witch." *Esme turns to Tabitha smiling.* "Huh."

"Yes," says Tabitha quietly. Tabitha then begins chuckling nervously. "Yeah."

"But she uh…she sacrificed her powers…to save all of you..from Vincent and Vicky's poisoned mushroom sauce," stated Esme.

"Tabitha …and Julian's daughter," said Esme. "Endora is also a witch. But a good witch."

"My niece," asked shocked Sheridan.

"My…half-sister," asked Fancy.

"Oh… try not to interrupt," said Esme.

*Esme chuckles and then gestures her hands towards Kay.*

"Kay! Kay is a witch too," stated Esme.

*Everyone looks at Kay in shock.*

"Whaaaat," says Sam in disbelief and confusion.

"So much for interrupting," says Esme.

"Well….," says Kay as she steps forward. *Miguel lets go Kay's hand and watches her tell everyone she is a witch.*

"Mom had powers. Remember," stated Kay. "And Charity had powers. And so did her mother Fate. And I…And I have powers too!"

*Everyone listens to Kay.*

"All the Standish women do," continued Kay. "And Jessica has them. She just never…never uses them."

"Okay so wait...,"interrupts Noah with his hand raised. "So…ugh…Does that mean Maria has powers too?"

"Probably," says Miguel. 'He still didn't like to think that his daughter having the potential of having powers.

"Any who," Esme says to get everyone's attention. "Now you all know the basics. So we will do a little "Q" and "A" when all this calms down."

"I fear," says Julian. " That we will all be buried in a ton of pumas by then."

"Have faith Julian," said Kay. "Timmy said that everything was going to be alright."

In the distance the sound of the volcano eruption dies down. The red light dies down. Then everything goes quite.

"Why! Mother of Pearl!... I think thee…volcano has stopped erupting," said Julian in relief. "Timmy was right. Baptizing Tabitha saved our lives!"

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Tabitha takes a soothing breath. Then she could feel light touch her. She looked up in wonder. Hearing beautiful chimes and feeling Gods love, Tabitha raises her hands above her head.

As everyone watches Tabitha they are then engulfed in the bright soft light. Everyone then stands up and raises their hands toward the heavens.

Tabitha begins to cry. Then in a flash of light Tabitha is given a crown of leaves and white flowers.

'Mommy, why are you crying," asks Endora.

*Tabitha looks down at her beautiful daughter.*

"It's because im happy sweet pea," Tabitha tells her daughter.

*Tabitha looks back up towards the heavens.*

"I'm truly happy for the first time in all my life times," Tabitha says happily. "I know what it is to feel…happiness…born of God's love!"

"Oh, Mommy, this is wonderful!' says Endora in her cartoon bubble. 'Now you'll have eternal life like Timmy.'

"Thank you Timmy," Tabitha exclaims.

"There was forgiveness even for me," said Tabitha.

"_And I will dwell in the house of the lord forever_," said Tabitha as she brought her hands down into prayer position.

*Tabitha looks down and smiles at her daughter. Endora smiles back at her mother.*

"That was awesome," exclaims little Ethan.

*Kay and Eve look at Tabitha. Tabitha is smiling at little Ethan's comment agreeing.*

"Tabitha," says Eve. "Your salvation. Has been our salvation."

*Ivy and Sam exchange glances and smile at each other.*

"So…Now there is only good magic in Harmony. No more demons. No more evil.," stated Tabitha.

"What about the Cranes," asked Sam.

*Eve holds onto Julians arm and moves closer. Julian holds his hand in his tux to his chest.*

"Ugh…Father is dead. And …and with him the evil that drove his empire is no more. Now Crane industries will now only do good," said Julian Crane.

"Promise," asked Antonio.

"Well how could I do evil," asked Julian.

"Sweet Endora is my daughter…and proud to say she is the strongest good witch in this dimension and any other dimension."

"Okay…Redemption or not," said Ivy. "…I really need a drink."

"I'm way ahead of you honey," Esme said as she showed her champagne bottle and her pill bottle.

….

Meanwhile Gwen and Rebecca were being touched with little dots of white light.

"Whaa…What is happening," asked Gwen.

"I feel it too," said Rebecca.

In a flash Gwen's wedding gown and Rebecca's skin tight green dress disappeared and they were placed in gray jumpsuits. Gwen's bunned hair with rhinestones was replaced with a wavy pigtail. Rebecca's make-up was taken off as well.

*Gwen and Rebecca look down and see new outfits.*

"Okay…," said Gwen. "What is this?"

*Gwen and Rebecca make looks of disgust.*

"It's polyester," exclaims Rebecca.

"Ugh!" Rebecca and Gwen both say together.

"What cruel punishment," Rebecca exclaims.

"I think this is God's way of saying clean up your act," said Theresa.

*Ethan breath's out a laugh.*

"Good one," said little Ethan.

"Thank you," said Theresa to her son.

*Rebecca stands up and begins walking. Gwen continues to sit on the church bench.*

"Ugh. You know the last time I actually wore anything this tacky…was when Gwen and I took a trip to Vegas a few years back," said Rebecca.

"Ugh what are you talking about," asks Gwen.

"Wha…What don't you remember our trip," asks Rebecca.

"No," said Gwen still confused.

"Ugh…Well you were upset about Ethan and Theresa for like the _millionth_ time," said Rebecca. "And so I thought I would take you to Vegas to take your mind off of him…Well you ended up marrying that guy you met!"

*Everyone exchanges glances and looks at Gwen and Rebecca.*

*Gwen stands up guickly and rushes closer to her mother.*

"Okay," said Gwen. "Seriously! You told me that was a dream."

"No," exclaims Rebecca confused that she had. "No honey it really happened! You were married by this Asian Elvis impersonator."

*Gwen thinks about it remembering the dream. She remembered that this was before she married Ethan the first time.*

"Then who divorced me," asked Gwen.

"What do you mean who divorced you," asked Rebecca. "I…."

*Rebecca stops herself and remembers she never got her daughter and that guy divorced.*

*Everyone in the church make a shocked noise.*

"Oh…I knew…I forgot something," admitted Rebecca.

"**What**," said Gwen.

*Gwen moves towards her mother to begin chocking her.*

"How could you do that," asks Gwen angrly.

*Sam and Luis hurry forward to break apart Gwen and Rebecca.*

"Okay break it up," said Sam as he tried to loosen Gwen's grip from Rebecca's throat.

*Luis grabs Gwen by the arms. Luis and Sam finally are able to break apart the two fighting women.*

"Huh," Gwen breaths towards her mother.

"So….wait a minute here," said Ethan.

"If Gwen was married," stated Ethan. "And if she never got a divorce…."

"Then her marriage to you is…Nul-and-Void," realized Theresa.

"Exactly! I don't even **need** an _**annulment**_," said Ethan.

"We can get married right now," exclaimed Theresa happily.

"DAMMIT," said Gwen. *'Now I can't stop Theresa and Ethan from getting married! Well If I have anything to say about it I will still stop this wedding.' Thought Gwen.*

*Ethan smiles at the turn of events.*

*Theresa turns towards Kay and Miguel.*

"Excuse me," said Theresa.

*Ethan turns in the direction that Theresa is looking.*

"My new sister in law," continued Theresa.

*Ethan turns back to Gwen. 'I think I know what Theresa is up to…' thinks Ethan.*

*Kay and Miguel exchange glances with each other. Smiling at each other for being husband and wife. Then Kay and Miguel look back at Theresa*

"Who happens to be a good witch," continued Theresa. "Could you ugh…."

*Theresa looks at Gwen and Rebecca.*

"Hookus pookus those two to go mop something," asked Theresa.

"Oooooh," said Tabitha as she looked at Gwen and Rebecca."

*Kay rubs her hands together*

"Happy cleaning ladies," said Kay.

*Miguel smiles and places his hands on Kay's hips.*

*Kay throws gold magic at Rebecca and Gwen.*

*Gwen thinks, 'No! I have to stay here to stop this wedding!"*

*Rebecca looks at her daughter open mouthed.*

*Gold magic engulfs Rebecca and transports her off.*

*Sam looks at his empty hand that was holding Rebecca. 'She's gone," thinks Sam.*

*Gwen is surprised that her mother had disappeared.*

*Then gold magic touches Gwen, which transports her as well.*

*Luis looks at his hand, Gwen disappeared! Luis looks around himself trying to figure out where she went still quite believing in magic till now.*

*Ethan looks in surprise. 'That was amazing. My half-sister Kay is a witch and can do magic!'*

"Oh thanks," exclaims Theresa.

"Nice job," agrees Ethan.

"Father," Ethan says to Father Lonigan. "I think now would be a great time for Theresa and I to get married."


	6. Prologue 2 section 4

**Prolouge2:** Passions Episode 2231 (Final Episode)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> **I do not own anything!**  
>I added some personal thoughts to the characters. My ideas of what they could have been thinking.<p>

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Father," Ethan says to Father Lonigan. "I think now would be a great time for Theresa and I to get married."<p>

"I would be **honored** too," says Father Lonigan. "Would everyone please take their seats…And we will _nail _this sucker!"

*Cheering is heard fromeveryone.*

'Father Lonigan, wait," Endora thinks in her cartoon bubble.

*Father Lonigan hears Endora and kneels down to her height.*

"Yes Endora," asks Father Lonigan.

*Endora reaches forward to Father Lonigan's eyes and sunglasses which hide his blindness. Pink magic engulfs Endora's hand. Endora takes Father Lonigan's sunglasses off.*

*A large flash of pink magic soon blinds Father Lonigan. Father Lonigan closes his eyes. *

"What she doing," asks Sheridan.

*Father Lonigan stands up and blinks open his eyes*

"Oh my God," says Father Lonigan. "I can see!"

"OOOh Father that's wonderful," exclaims Eve.

*Pilar and Piloma begin to cry happily.*

"That's fantastic father," cries Pilar.

*Tabitha smiles*

"Hahahah," laughs Father Lonigan as he points to everyone in front of him. "You're just as I imagined you!"

"And you," says Father Lonigan to Tabitha. "You haven't aged a day."

*Tabitha receives her complement with gratitude.*

*Endora plays with Father Lonigan's sunglasses.*

"And you," Father Lonigan says to Endora. "Endora. You are such a good witch." *Father Lonigan tears up. * "Thank you." *Father Lonigan sniffs* "Thank you and God bless you!"

'He already has. He saved Mommy." Thinks Endora.

"He did in deed," agrees Father Lonigan. "God forgives all those who come to him."

*As Ethan and Theresa walk forward to Father Lonigan, Theresa wipes away her happy tears for Father Lonigan.*

"Ummm….Father," says Ethan. "Father there is a couple that is dying to get married!"

*Theresa looks at Ethan and back at Father Lonigan laughing happily.*

*Father Lonigan joins in the laughter.*

"Hahha… yes well…then let's get one with it," exclaims Father Lonigan.

*Father Lonigan turns around and reaches his hand back. Ethan high fives Father Lonigan.*

*Father Lonigan twirls around happily.*

"Umm…Father," says Theresa.

*Father Lonigan and Ethan look at Theresa.*

"You know my dress is…" says Theresa.

"OH…Hold that thought," says Kay. "That's not a problem."

*Miguel smiles at Kay.*

*Sam glances at his daughter wondering what she meant by that. Ivy wonders as well.*

*Kay throws gold magic sparks at Ethan and Theresa.*

*Miguel, Sam and Ivy watch the magic go towards Ethan and Theresa.*

*Ethan and Theresa look back and watch as the magic hits them.*

*Theresa and Ethan look down seeing their outfits changed.*

*Theresa's hair is pulled up into a beautiful twisted braided bun. Her black dress is transformed into a beautiful embroidered laced up strapless gown.*

*Ethan's tux is darkened in color and his black bow tie is changed into a white long tie. The flower placed on his front left breast pocket is now a gardenia butenier.*

*Ethan turns around. Theresa holds her hands up and steadies Ethan as he turns around.*

*Theresa smiles brightly. Ethan looked so handsome. Exactly how she imagined her dream wedding, from all those years ago as a little girl planning her wedding in that scrap book.*

*Ethan looks at Theresa and is blown away by how beautiful she looks.*

"Oh my God!" exclaims Theresa.

"Wow," says Ethan.

*Theresa and Ethan look at Kay.*

"Thank you," says Theresa.

"Thank you," mouths Ethan as Theresa speaks.

*Theresa and Ethan turn back towards each other and smile brightly. Their wedding truly was magical*

*Sam looks at his daughter and then looks at Ivy.*

"Having a witch in the family," smiles Sam.

*Kay smiles down at her father.*

"Now that's going to be some fun," says Sam.

*Kay rests her hands on her father's shoulders.*

*Ivy smiles at Sam.*

"Yeah," agrees Miguel.

*Kay looks at Miguel.*

"Yeah. I'm okay with it too," says Miguel.

*Kay sits down closely next to Miguel.*

*Tabitha looks at Kay and Miguel.*

"Yeah. Better late than never I guess," says Tabitha.

'This is perfect, isn't it?' thinks Endora.

*Tabitha looks down at her loving daughter, then inhales deeply while looking up.*

"Oh…Yes," says Tabitha. "Almost perfect."

"If only my little Tim…,"begins Tabitha.

"Well…never mind," says Tabitha.

*Tabitha looks at her silly daughter putting on sunglasses. Tabitha smiles.*

"I'll settle for almost perfect," says Tabitha.

'You never have to settle, Mommy. Look who's here.' Thinks Endora.

*Tabitha looks down at her right hand*

*Timmy as an angel takes Tabitha by the hand.*

"Timmy," says Tabitha. "Oh my precious Timmy."

* * *

><p>Theresa slowly walks gracefully down the aisle of the church as the music plays. Everyone is watching her walk down the aisle, but the only person that she can see is Ethan. It was just like a dream. Ethan watched her and smiled at her making her heart flutter.<p>

* * *

><p>*In the moment Fancy smiles brightly to Luis.*<p>

*Luis turns towards his blushing bride. Luis smiles at her wondering what she was thinking.*

"What," asks Luis brightly to Fancy.

"Umm…," begins Fancy as she looks out at everyone seeing how happy everyone was. Everything was perfect. The moment was perfect.

"I have something to tell you," said Fancy as she looked down little nervous.

"I wanted to wait till after the wedding," said Fancy as she looked at Luis.

*Luis wonders what she has to tell him.*

"But I don't know right now seems like the perfect time," Fancy said as she looked at Luis who she could see was spinning on the inside wondering what she had to tell him.

"Okay," said Luis. He couldn't stand the suspense.

"Umm…" chuckles Fancy. "I'm pregnant Luis."

*Luis looks at Fancy who is smiling brightly. 'Did I hear her say what I thought she said,' thinks Luis.*

"We are going to have a baby," said Fancy.

"What," said Luis still stunned by the fabulous news. Luis turns directly to Fancy looking into her eyes and takes her hands getting closer a smile on both their faces. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," says Fancy smiling brighter than ever.

"You're serious," said Luis. This truly was the happiest day of their lives.

*Radiating Fancy nods her head*

"Oh my God this is so amazing," exclaims Luis as he pulls Fancy into his arms.

*Fancy giggles*

*Luis pulls Fancy into a kiss.*

* * *

><p>"That will be us someday," says Sheridan to Antonio as she leans onto his shoulder and hand rested on his chest, as she and Antonio hears the fabulous news (about Fancy and Luis).<p>

*Antonio looks at his brother and Fancy kissing, then Antonio turns to Sheridan as he takes her hand into his.*

"That's right," said Antonio.

"I love you so much Antonio," said Sheridan. "I can't wait to have your children."

*Antonio pulls her in closer and lets her feel how much he loves her.*

* * *

><p>"At least we are waiting to have babies till we are a little more financially viable," said Noah.<p>

"That was the plan," breathed out Piloma.

*Noah pauses. 'That was the plan?' thinks Noah. 'What does that mean…?'*

"What do you mean was," asks Noah out loud as he leans into Piloma.

*Noah connects the dots in his head and turns towards Piloma. Looking her over slightly.*

"Piloma...Are you pregnant," asks Noah.

*Piloma wonders if he is angry and feels little sad making her eyes begin to glisten with beginning tears.*

*Piloma turns to Noah and looks him in the eyes. All she can see is wonder in his eyes.*

"Are you angry," asks Piloma quietly.

"Angry," asks Noah.

*'She thinks I'm angry? 'thinks Noah. 'I'm over the moon!'*

"I'm ecstatic! That's great! Come here," exclaims Noah as he pulls her face towards his to capture her lips into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>As Theresa passed the aisles everyone sits down into the church's long bench seats.<p>

* * *

><p>"There is finally Harmony, in Harmony," says brightly smiling Eve to Julian, Kay and Miguel who are all sitting down next to each other on the same bench.<p>

"Yeeessss," says Julian.

*Eve smiles up at Julian as she takes his arm into hers.*

"All is quite on every front," says Julian smiling down at his love.

"And I do mean every front," says Julian as he says sadly down to his now very very little Julian.

"Oh Julian," Kay says.

*Miguel looks over at Julian feeling sorry for him.*

"About that," Kay says remembering about hearing about what happened to Julian.

*Kay makes a clicking noise with her tongue before turning to Miguel who begins talking.*

"Julian everybody knows…your member is messed up…," says Miguel.

*Kay looks at Julian apologetically knowing the story that was known as rumor to everyone else in town.*

"After…. *Kay closes her eyes* Vicky chopped it off…*Kay opens her eyes and looks at Eve and Julian.* And Eve attached it backwards when she was drunk," continued Miguel.

*Julian looks at Kay and Miguel wondering where they were going with this.*

*Eve presses her lips together and looks down. 'I'll forever be sorry for this...'thinks Eve.*

"If…If you want me to," says Kay as each word gets quitter. "….I can fix it."

*Eve jerks her head towards Kay.*

"Oh my God you can," says Eve.

"I mean that would be a lovely thing to do Kay," said Eve.

"Even I would be most grateful," said Julian.

*Kay chuckles nervously.*

"Okay…just give me your hand," says Kay as she reaches her hand over Eve to reach over to Julian's hand.

*Julian takes Kays hand.*

*Kay closes her eyes and concentrates on her magic.*

*Miguel watches as Gold magic engulfs her hands which grips Julian's. Then a second light that is more orange gold glows in Julian's pelvic region. Miguel looks at Kay watching her.*

*Eve turns her vision away from Kay and looks at Julian.*

*Kay lets go of Julian's hand and grows a little nervous.*

*Julian's orange slightly gold light grows brighter then fades.*

*Eve glances at Julian who has a enlightened unbelief heated look on his face. Eve smirks in pleasement.*

*Miguel pats Kay's leg. 'She did it. I'm so proud of her.'*

"I do believe," said Julian as he looked up into the heavens in gratefulness. "That my member is up in good standing again."

"Thank you," sighs Julian enormously gratefully.

"YES," pumps Eve happily quietly but excitedly. "Yes! Yes!"

*Julian looks down at Little Julian. 'It's good to have you back,' Julian thinks to his Little Julian.*

*Eve turns to Kay.*

"Thank you Kay," thanks Eve.

*Eve turns forward and leans into Julian's arm.*

"You're welcome," chuckles smiling Kay nervously.

*Miguel smiles at Kay and brings his arm over behind her and rests his hand on her shoulder.*

*Eve wraps her arms around Julian's arms and presses her lips together.*

*Julian lets sensations ride as he fantasies.*

*Kay and Miguel look back at the wedding.*

* * *

><p>Sitting behind them (Julian, Eve, Kay, and Miguel) in the aisle behind them is Tabitha and Endora.<p>

*Smiling up into the heavens Tabitha breaths in.*

"Oh Timmy," says Tabitha. "You were right lad. God's love is heavenly."

*Tabitha looks down at her daughter Endora and they exchange bright smiles.*

* * *

><p>The wedding song ends.<p>

"Since it is your intension to enter into marriage," says Father Lonigan as he looks down at Theresa and Ethan. "Join right hands and declare your consent before God…and his church."

*Ethan and Theresa look away from Father Lonigan. They look down at each other's hands. Both feeling a little nervous but ready to confess their undying love for one another.*

*Ethan lifts his right hand first and holds it out for Theresa to take into hers. Theresa reaches over and takes Ethan's loving hand. Once their hands touched they could feel the ever glowing flame within their souls grow into a white flame. Looking up from their hands they look into each other's eyes.*

"Is…Is this really happening," Theresa asks Ethan.

*Theresa couldn't stop thinking this was one of her dreams being played out. It was so perfect.*

"I mean this isn't like one of our fantasies playing out in front of our eyes," explained Theresa.

*Ethan and Theresa look out into the audience waiting for the moment for reality to kick out of the moment. Ethan and Theresa both thought for a moment that they were both in a dream.*

*Ethan and Theresa look back at each other.*

"No. This is real," Ethan told Theresa to prove to her that this wasn't their fantasy playing out. It was a dream come true. This was their life now and forever. They were going to get their happily ever after.

*Smiling Theresa exhales out*

"Okay," says Theresa. *Theresa chuckles.* "Phew."

*Theresa smiles lovingly at Ethan.*

"Okay," *Theresa looks over at Father Lonigan and then back to Ethan.* "I just keep getting this feeling that something is going to interrupt us. You know before we get married," laughs Theresa nervously.

*Ethan laughs and leans closely to rest his head onto hers.*

"What could possibly stop us now," asks Ethan as he pulls his forehead away from hers to look into her eyes.

"STOP THE WEDDING," exclaims someone at the back of the church. A voice they all knew of.

*Ethan and Theresa look at the back of the church. Theresa nervous of what they are going to plan now to stop her marrying the man she loved with all her heart. Ethan glances back surprised and unbelieving at this bad luck. Ethan still shocked about how persistent these women in the back of the church.*

"You had to ask," said Father Lonigan sadly.

* * *

><p>In the back of the church Rebecca and Gwen march into the church still holding the mops that they were given when sent to go "Mop Something."<p>

"Sorry ladies," rushes in Hank in his police uniform.

"But you are too late," Hank states as he halts the women to stop.

"Whaaaa," sighs Rebecca.

*Gwen looks in disbelief at Hank.*

"Whaaaa," mumbles Rebecca as she clenches the wooden mop handle.

"Well everybody else got their happy ending," Rebecca says. "Why can't we have one too?"

"If you are sen-sire," says Father Lonigan. "About being good." *Ethan and Theresa look at Father Lonigan. "You can." *Ethan and Theresa look back at Gwen and Rebecca wondering what they are going to say.*

"Oh I am," says Rebecca.

"Yeah! Me too," agrees Gwen.

*Rebecca nods her head.*

*Then a noise of a donkey that Rebecca remembers as Sylvester rings throughout the church.*

*Rebecca smiles.*

"There's my happy ending," says satisfied Rebecca.

"Well….Well what about me," asks Gwen.

"Well," says Hank nervously as he puts his hands into his pockets. "I don't want to seem forward but umm… I always had a thing about bad girls gone good. So how would you like to go on a date when you get out?"

*Gwen smiles.*

"Oooooh," says Gwen as she looks Hank over.

*Rebecca looks over at her daughter.*

"I'd really like that," Gwen says to Hank with a smile on her face.

"It's a date," says Hank.

'It's a date with destiny!' thinks Endora.

*Theresa and Ethan watch Gwen and Hank look at each other. That was quick and easy they think.*

"I guess that is our last interuptions," says Theresa to Ethan.

"HELP! HELP!," exclaims Esme in the third row.

"What Esme what's wrong," asks Ethan and Sam.

*Hank and Gwen stop looking at each other to look at Esme.*

"I'm out of booze! And the brink of sobriety!" says Esme.

*Everyone looks at Esme in question and disbelief.*

"What do you think your doing," Esme asks Ethan and Theresa.

"Well hurry, hurry so we can break open another bottle," exclaims Esme. "Eeh," Esme squeaks as she waves them to continue.

"I hear that," says Father Lonigan.

*Ethan and Theresa take each other's hands once more.*

"I Ethan," states Ethan with all his heart. "Take you Theresa as my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"I Theresa," says Theresa with love and tears in her eyes. "Take you Ethan as my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, till death do us part."

*Ethan and Theresa look deep into each other eyes feeling their souls connect forever at that moment starting a new chapter for the both of them. No secrets, no barriers, no fear, no doubts. All they could feel was the eternal love for one another.*

"With the power vested in me…I now pronounce you husband…and wife," said Father Lonigan.

*Theresa smiles brightly at Ethan. Ethan is forever lost in her love and exquisite eyes.*

*Ethan looking at her with all that love in her eyes was consuming her.*

"Ethan you can kiss your bride," Father Lonigan says.

*Ethan closes his eyes and takes a breath holding in the moment. 'Theresa.'*

*Ethan smiles slightly and then takes Theresa's face gently into his hands. Slowly and gently he brings his and her lips together in a long gentle passion. Ethan and Theresa kiss each other like they are the only ones in the room. Theresa wraps her hands around his neck as he strokes her cheek with his thumb as he savors her lips against his.*


End file.
